


Everything's in Working Order

by SonjaJade



Series: Reconnecting [1]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, Sexual Dysfunction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 03:06:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10453587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonjaJade/pseuds/SonjaJade
Summary: He’s a doctor; he knows there’s a name for this besides ‘humiliating’…





	

**Author's Note:**

> FMA Fic Contest Prompt: Gun Malfunction

They’d talked it all out.  He’d agreed to medication and separate beds until they were sure the nightmares stopped.  Owen even went the extra mile and offered to hire a housekeeper once a week. 

His wife snuggled into his chest, the arm around his back tightening just a smidge.  “I can’t believe I’m about to be living in our house again, Owen.  It’s been so long…”  she turned her head up to look into his bespectacled eyes.  “I’ve missed you so much.”

The crotchety old doctor took a breath and returned her gaze.  “I missed you, too, Cora.”

The soft romantic strains of the minuet swirled in the air, and Knox dipped his head to capture his wife’s lips in a kiss.  It’d been years since they’d kissed this way, not since before she left him.  Things began to escalate, and soon they stopped dancing altogether.  Worn hands that hadn’t held anything other than a scalpel or a cigarette now groped lovingly at her hips and rump, and Cora responded by tugging him down so she could nibble on his ears.

“Dammit, Cora,” Knox grunted, his heart racing at her little licks to his lobes.  “You know that drives me crazy!”

“Then show me,” she whispered.  Her hands fisted in his shirt and she pressed herself as close as she could, and she kissed her way from his ear down his neck. 

Owen’s breath quickened…  It had been years since he’d even thought about sex, and now it seemed it would soon be a very welcome reality.  He bent down, scooped her up in his arms, and carried her upstairs.

“You didn’t have to carry me,” she laughed.

“Start unbuttoning your blouse, honey,” he smirked.  “Let’s see if we still got it.”  He hurried to the bedroom and laid her down on the old bed.  It didn’t take them long to strip bare, and thankfully the old man hadn’t forgotten how to drive Cora crazy.  But he was reluctant to fulfill her desperate wish to slip inside her, and he realized she knew something was wrong.

“O-Owen!  Honey, stop!” she begged.  “Please, you’re going to lick the color off!”

He slowly backed off.  He was unable to see much of anything without his glasses, but he could make out Cora’s eyes as she gave him a worried expression.  He began, "Uh…  Well…”  He felt her cool hand cup his cheek.  “I guess the old love gun doesn’t work anymore.”

Her arms pulled him down to her still quivering body and she assured him it was alright.  She kissed his temple and told him they had time, there was no hurry.

As his sweet wife comforted him, he found himself drifting off to sleep, and she didn’t try to wriggle away from him in fear.  And in the morning, when he woke up to find her sleeping peacefully in his arms without strangle marks around her throat, he found he didn’t give a damn if his dick ever worked right again.

 


End file.
